espiritu jinchuriki
by alucardzero
Summary: El era un guerrero que toda su vida se vio en la situacion de acabar con la vida de sus enemigos pero en su lecho de muerte el se da cuenta que desperdicio su vida en masacres inesesarias y en su lamento alguien le dará la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida pero no como un humano sino como un espíritu.


Naruto y date a live son de mi propiedad, yo solo tome como referencia los animes para crear esta historia, fic hecho por fans paran fans, sin ánimo de lucro.

PROLOGO

En una planicie árida y muerta, en la que pareciera que hubo una gran batalla por los cráteres gigantescos que se veían, en el cual se puede ver que en uno de ellos, una escena por lo más sombría ya un joven el cual estaba sumamente lastimado, trataba inútilmente de caminar, ya que todos sus pasos terminaban en tambaleos o incluso caídas y se podía decir que cada vez que caminaba dejaba un rastro de una sustancia roja que deslizaba por todo el suelo, pero parecía que al joven no le importaba su deplorable estado sino que más bien le interesaba llegar a alguna parte, pero lamentablemente no lo lograría en su estado.

-Parece que este es el fin je je, no lo puedo creer que llegara a este patético estado y todo por culpa de un humano, yo el Jinchuriki más poderoso de todos, fuera vendido por un simple humano- fue lo que dijo el joven dejándose caer en el piso de aquel árido lugar, para luego con gran esfuerzo ponerse boca arriba, viendo al cielo el cual estaba de un hermoso color naranja ya que estaba atardeciendo, y fue hay que pudo apreciar lo hermoso de este, pero lamentablemente tal vez esta sería la única ves que podría ser capaz de apreciarla como ahora, que irónico seria esto ya que jamás le puso importancia a este tipo de cosas, y que justo al final de su vida fuera capaz de apreciar la hermosura de un atardecer, lo cual en ese momento un solo pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

-como me hubiera gustado volver a ver un atardecer o un amanecer, como me gustaría ver todo lo que no quise ver antes, sólo quisiera una oportunidad aunque fuera una pequeña, con tal de vivir y disfrutar lo que mi estúpido corazón no me permitió ver- fue lo que dijo el chico dando a entender que el aún no estaba listo para morir, lamentablemente en su estado estaba seguro que solo le quedaba poco tiempo antes de morir, pero lo que le frustrada realmente era lo tonto que fue al no querer disfrutar de lo que tenía a su alrededor a tiempo, pero gracias a su orgullo no pudo ver antes estas maravillas, pero eso ya no importaba ya que su fin ya se estaba acercando y con lágrimas en sus ojos los cerro para esperar su muerte.

Pero mientras él esperaba su fin, algo pasaba ya que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de una forma intensa envolviéndolo, para luego comenzar a levitar hasta el cielo para luego desaparecer en lo que parecía un vórtice, el cual lo llevaría a un nuevo lugar.

En eso podemos ver a nuestro nuevo amigo, el cual por increíble que parezca su cuerpo ya no tenía las heridas producto por la batalla y sin que nuestro amigo se diera cuenta ,los ojos de nuestro amigo comenzaron a abrirse, logrando así darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquella zona de combate que iba ser su tumba, sino que parecía que estaba en algún lugar aislado sin ningún objeto ni color además del blanco, eso lo confundió y le llegaron infinidad de preguntas pero las más notables eran , ¿dónde estaba? , ¿Estaba muerto? Y ¿cómo llegó a este lugar?, esas preguntas y muchas otras rondaban su cabeza pero ninguna tenia respuesta y eso lo frustró más de lo que estaba ya antes por lo que comenzó a caminar por ese lugar que parecía infinito, esperaba encontrar algo o alguien el cual le diera algunas respuestas, pero en eso noto algo que antes no había notado y eso fue cuando vio su cuerpo y se sorprendió por lo que vio, su cuerpo no contaba con ninguna herida o laceración y eso sinceramente lo sorprendió, ya que si él contaba con una rápida regeneración que lo había salvado más de una vez, nunca se esperó ver que no tenía ni una señal, como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

-Okey esto si es raro- desde cuando su cuerpo no contaba con ninguna cicatriz fue cuando vio su espalda y con decepción vio que solo una cicatriz seguía en su sitio más específico en medio de su espalda estaba grabado el kanji de "demonio exiliado " lo cual no le traía ningún buen recuerdo de su pasado pero no podía ponerse a pensar en el pasado mientras está en esta situación tan extraña - Parece que estamos en un gran embrollo no crees compañero- fue lo que dijo al aire esperando la respuesta de su inquilino la cual jamás llego y eso lo dejo confundido ya que solo abrían dos razones para que su inquilino no le hablara y esas serian, uno o está durmiendo y recuperando fuerzas o dos estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención si la primera opción debía ser la correcta, fue cuando decidió entrar a su espacio mental,-...-abrió sus ojos y vio que seguía en aquel sitio que paso se supone que ahora debía estar en su espacio mental, lo volvió a intentar pero seguía con el mismo resultado y eso lo molesto que rayos pasaba desde cuando entrar a su subconsciente era tan difícil.

-No importa cuánto te esfuerces no vas a lograr nada- fue la voz que escucho atrás suyo por lo que dio un salto para alejarse de la persona que lo tomo desprevenido pero por raro que parezca no encontró a nadie en el lugar donde escucho la voz comenzó a voltear su cabeza hacia todas direcciones pero no vio nada acaso se estaba volviendo loco al comenzar a oír voces.

-Dime ¿acaso quieres otra oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que negaste vivir? - fue la misma voz que escucho anteriormente pero parecía más bien como un susurro pero analizando su pregunta acaso está persona está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad pero hasta el mismo sabía que no todo está a la palma de la mano por lo que él sabía que habría algo entre ese trato.

-Bueno si quiero algo a cambio pero eso lo pediré más tarde mientras tanto quiero que mires a tu derecha- fueron las palabras por parte del ente.

Mientras el joven miro hacia la dirección que le indicaron se sorprendió de lo que vio ya que justo a un metro de él estaba una gran armadura que se miraba muy imponente.

-Dime ¿qué quieres a cambio? , ya que nadie daría algo tan valioso sin pedir nada a cambio - fueron las palabras directas del joven.

La armadura era plateada con adornos dorados los cuales estaban en todo el cuerpo tenia hombreras con punta, junto a guanteletes con picos que sobresalían de las partes del codo, en las rodilleras tenía algo parecido solo que estas parecían plumas del mismo metal de la armadura además contaba con un yelmo del cual tenía cuernos que formaban un cuerno más grande en la frente mientras a los lados tenia pequeñas alas de plata lo increíble era que la armadura tenía unas alas de metal plateado con bordes dorados (armadura santa de Seiya).

El joven estaba impresionado por la armadura que había surgido de la nada ya que una armadura de ese tipo se hubiera notado a lo lejos mientras tanto comenzó a acercarse a la armadura para inspeccionarla mejor y pudo notar que tenía su misma talla e altura lo cual le impresionó mientras poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la armadura en pos de ver si pasaba algo y sí que paso ya que justo cuando toco la armadura está comenzó a brillar de forma intensa tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que la luz no le lastimará la vista, fue cuando la luz poco a poco fue apagándose hasta que al final pudo a volver a abrir sus ojos para luego llenarse de estupefacción ya que tan pronto cuando abrió sus ojos vio que la armadura se había puesto por si sola lo cual le asombro que esta no pesará casi nada.

-El joven estaba curioso por los sucesos que actualmente le estaban pasando y no es para menos ya que no es muy común que en un momento estés al borde de la muerte y en un instante a otro vistiendo una gran armadura y llevando un arma de grandes proporciones, fue cuando recobró el suficiente sentido común para hablar a aquella persona desconocida.

-Dime ¿para qué exactamente me has traído? y ¿porque me has dado estas cosas? , además ¿quién eres?- fueron las preguntas del joven.

-Además que pudo ver que enfrente suyo surgió una intensa luz de la cual se materializó un gran martillo casi de su mismo tamaño, el martillo en palabras simples era imponente y bello, el martillo era de un color dorado del cual tenía varios adornos en forma de plumas, la cabeza del martillo se podía ver que una parte del martillo era plano normal en un martillo, pero del otro lado se podía notar una gran punta.

-Y que es lo que quieres a cambio acaso ¿quieres que elimine a alguien?- fueron las serias palabras del joven el cual ya estaba preguntándose qué le iban a pedir a cambio de vivir fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no respondía a su llamado por lo que se le era raro- oye acaso sabes ¿porque no puedo comunicarme con mi amigo?-fue la pregunta del joven.

-Me preguntas quien soy pero no te preguntas quien eres tu- fueron las breves palabras de aquel ente que ya lo estaba sacando de quicio por no dejarle nada claro- Además ya te dije que te daré la oportunidad de volver a vivir pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí a cambio- termino de decir el ente.

-En realidad no es nada de eso sino todo lo contrario, verás adonde te enviare hay personas que necesitarán de ayuda y tú se las darás- fueron las palabras del ente las cuales sorprendieron un poco al joven- Además es de mala educación pedir nombres cuando tú no te has presentado antes- termino su explicación aquel ente que sinceramente ya se había rendido en descifrar si era hombre o mujer por lo distorsionado que estaba su vos.

-Perdón pero no frecuento a estar en estas situaciones, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- fue la respuesta del joven dándose a conocer su nombre

-Pues mucho gusto Naruto Uzumaki y a mi bueno aun no es momento de que sepas mi nombre pero me puedes llamar "Fantom"- dijo el ente dándole un leve escalofrío a Naruto ya que aunque este no lo admitiera le tenía una terrible fobia a los fantasmas ya que rápido como escucho ese nombre se le palideció todo su piel y tenía un aura azul rodeándolo.

-¿Acaso eres u..un fa...fan...fantasma?- pregunto Naruto con un pavor muy grande

-jijiji es que acaso ¿te asustan los fantasmas?-pregunto con verla el ente ya que aún con la armadura el joven parecía una gelatina por los temblores que tenía.

-Por supuesto que no los fantasmas no existen- dijo con prisa y seguridad para que no viera el miedo en su rostro.

-Si claro lo que tú digas- fue lo que dijo el ente con sarcasmo - como sea creo que te tengo que explicar cómo funcionan tu armadura y tu arma verdad- fueron las palabras del ente las cuales llamaron la atención del joven que ya tenía ansias de saber porque tenía puesta está armadura y el martillo gigante.

-Veras tu martillo se llama "Creator:Creador" y tu armadura se llama "Faber:Herrero" y ambas solo responderán a ti cuando las llames-fueron las palabras del ente- En respecto a tu armadura sirena como todas está de dará una gran defensa pero claro no creas que eres a prueba de todo esa armadura no puede detenerlo todo, además esas alas te permitirán volar a grandes velocidades pero son la parte de la armadura más frágiles que hay por lo que tengo cuidado en entrar a una pelea en el aire y... ¿Qué era lo demás que decían las instrucciones?- fue la pregunta que soltar al aire sacándose un gotón gigante en su cuello por saber que al ente se le había olvidado el otro funcionamiento de la armadura.

-Bueno como sea eso ya no importa con el tiempo lo descubrirás- fueron las palabras del ente las cuales hicieron crecer aún más la gran gota que tenía en la nuca- mientras tu martillo "Creator" tienes unas habilidades únicas que ningún arma tiene y es la cualidad de hacer y construir cualquier cosa- dijo el ente asombrando al joven por la habilidad de dicha arma.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo convertir una simple piedra en un gran edificio o un puente- fue la explicación de Naruto al enterarse de dicha habilidad.

-En eso te equivocas veras "Creator" sigue la ley primordial de la alquimia la cual es si quieres algo debe antes dar algo del mismo valor- fue la aclaración del ente lo cual sorprendió al joven y le bajó algo los ánimos al pensar que ya no podría hacer una simple piedra en algo épico eso sería asombroso de ver- además tiene otra cualidad y es que puede cambiar el estado molecular de la materia- Naruto se quedó impresionado al entender bien las palabras del ente.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer las cosas frágiles en indestructibles y cosas duras en suaves- fue el ejemplo que dio al ente el cual se lo confirmo con un "Si"- eso es asombroso.

-Una cosa más todo eso lo podrás hacer pero si usas la parte plana de tu martillo pero si usas la parte de la punta bueno digamos que esa parte hace todo lo contrario a su parte plana.

-¿Aque te refieres que hace todo lo contrario?- fue la pregunta de Naruto queriendo saber el funcionamiento de la parte con punta.

-Veras la punta de "Creator" se debe usar solo en caso de entrar en un combate muy difícil ya que su peligrosidad es muy alta incluso para su usuario ya que se debe a que esa parte dependiendo del usuario puede destruir casi cualquier cosa ya que si el usuario quiere destruir determinado elemento este será destruido- fueron las palabras del ente las cuales dejaron a Naruto un poco confuso lo cual el ente pensó en darle algún ejemplo -Imagina una espada la cual está hecha de piedra ,metal y madera tu usas la punta de Creator para destruir el metal de la espada pero los demás materiales quedarán intactos- con aquella explicación si le quedo claro el funcionamiento de su arma.

-Bueno eso debería ser todo ya estás listo para ir al lugar que te enviare- fueron las palabras del ente las cuales sacaron de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

-Oye espera ¿adónde me enviaras y a quienes exactamente tengo que ayudar?- fue la pregunta del rubio pero con sorpresa vio que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y desprenderse en múltiples esferas de luz pero después escucho una risa suave casi a la de una chica.

-Tu deber es el ayudar el que lo necesite y al lugar donde té enviare solo te puedo decir que encontrarás a muchas personas como tú y ellas te necesitaran- fue la voz pero de una mujer era suave y cautivadora- una cosa más solo para que sepas tu amigo te espera en ese mundo por lo que no debes preocuparte él te explicará un poco más de lo que pasa así que ,hasta pronto- fueron las últimas palabras de la chica que escucho antes que se terminará de desintegrar en aquellas esfera de luz.

-Qué cosas pasarán ahora que tu estas en juego, supongo que muchas cosas interesantes pasarán de ahora en adelante jijiji no me puedo esperar a ver tu reacción al verte cuando llegues a donde te envié.

Que pasara ahora que nuestro protagonista está en este mundo lleno de seres poderosos y gente que está en la ignorancia de sus presencias descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo (si es que al vago del escritor le dan las ganas de escribir u-_-)-


End file.
